Unexpected
by Samuel Sadi
Summary: Vicki returns home from Tootie's wedding to Chester. Timmy, having moved out of town years before, was supposed to make an appearence, though he didn't. At least not at the wedding, he did however show up at Vicki's door.


**AVAVA**

 **( Author's Note )**

 **VAVAV**

 **T** his was a one-shot floating around. Though it's a one shot... it will have one more chapter. Later, once I catch up on other stories. I didn't finish it because I'm outta ideas. So... once I'm done with other stories, I'll be ready for FoP again. So until then... Expect the _Unexpected._

 **AVAVA**

 **( Vicki's PoV )**

 **VAVAV**

 **S** he was tired of being around people, she thought as she drove home, then growled as the first rain drops smacked against the windshield. She hadn't had to be around people for a long time, and that's the way she liked it. She had been this way ever since she dropped out of college her second year. People were dicks, and she didn't want to be around them. Not at all. She was hated in middle school. Then again that was when she had been at her worst. An 'evil' babysitter. For a while, she thought that she just might have actually been evil. Some of the things she had done, had scared the shit out of even her. Turned out she was just an extra moody hormonal fourteen year old girl, with bi-polar disorder. Not 'evil', not exactly. High school was a different ballgame all together.

During high school, she had been put on mood stabilizers that would help with her mood swings. While the medication took the anger out of her attitude, it also took her backbone... and she soon fell victim to her former victims. And they were as merciless as she had once been. Deep down she had understood. She knew if the roles had been reversed, that she would have taken revenge. But there was part of her that just didn't understand their actions. She had apologized, she had tried to make amends. But they would have none of that. They would picked on her. About her clothes. Her make-up, when she tried to wear it. Even her body. It wasn't her fault that she was was gawky, and not very voluptuous. Still though, whether it was her fault or not, she heard every insult she could think of.

It wasn't until her junior year of high school that things had started to change. Not that anyone began to be nice to her. No nothing as nice as that. No. She had stopped taking her medication. What was the point in being nice and sweet, even meek, if no one was going to treat her any differently. If she was still going to be treated like she was evil, she might as well go back to her old ways. It didn't happen all at once, but she had started going back to her old ways. By the end of high school most everyone feared her again, though it didn't help her with friends.

College was another story. She had been feared there as well, though she studied hard like she was supposed to. And while no one picked on her, no one wanted to befriend her either. She guessed that they didn't want to risk it. She wouldn't have been mean to them. But she didn't think they wanted to take the risk. The risk of being close to her fury. She hated them for not trusting her... but deep in the back of her mind, the person that her medication had made her, understood their hesitation, told her that they didn't trust her, because she wasn't trust worthy. That made her more angry.

 **AVAVA**

 **S** he'd finally made it back to her apartment, and not a moment too soon. She didn't like going out, hated it in fact. She was soaked from head to toe. She groaned at the thunder, as she kicked off the pink high-heels that she'd been forced to wear, that matched an equally pink, though wet, frilly dress, which was equally discarded and tossed into a corner that also contained... well she wasn't sure what else had been thrown over there, and she didn't give a shit. Leaving her in black lace stockings, bra and panties.

"I'm glad to be home." She muttered to herself as she unhooked her bra, tossing it to the side, leaving her in the only dry articles of clothing she had been wearing, she walked into the kitchen, wearing nothing but her panties and stockings. "Why did it have to all be _pink_?"

Why had she wore all that pink, frilliness? Not by choice. And who would dare make her wear such a thing? Tootie, of course. And it wasn't like she was MADE to wear it. It had been Tootie's wedding, and of course as Maid of Honor, she had no choice but to agree. Though she didn't like it, it would give her something to hold over Tootie's head for years to come. She hadn't said anything about it after the wedding, during the reception as she had planned. She had wanted to tell Tootie that she owed her for wearing all that pink. But Tootie had been too upset by the empty seat at the reception. An empty seat that even though she was getting married, she wanted to see the person that belonged in it. And Vicki had to admit... deep down... that she had also wanted to see the man, that was once the boy, Timmy Turner.

His family had moved from Dimmsdale in the middle of his high school years. Which was normal enough. People moved all the time. But Timmy had to do it differently. He never told anyone he was moving. Just one day he never showed up to school. When her sister and his friends had shown up at his house to see if he was alright, all they found was an empty house and a letter taped to the door. Which said his goodbyes, and basically apologized for how he ended it, but that he wasn't good at goodbyes.

Tootie and her friends had heard from Timmy from time to time. They had even gone to visit him in his new town once in the past. When they returned, Vicki had expected to hear story after story about how wonderful it had been. Listen to her little sister gush all about that scrawny twerp. It would have been mind numbing. Though, that's not what happened. The only thing she said about the trip, was that Timmy wasn't who he used to be. He had become cold. And didn't really care about anything anymore. She shook her head trying to get her thoughts elsewhere. She grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator pulled off the cap. Someone knocked on her door as she tossed it at the trashcan, missing it, the cap coming to rest a foot or so from it.

"God! Won't today just end?" she grabbed a t-shirt from a pile on the back of her couch and threw it on, not caring that it didn't exactly hide her panties. No one she knew visited her, and she so liked the faces of random people that found her scowling in her underwear. She liked it better when she was naked, but the last time, the police were called and she was told she had to wear something when answering the door. She yanked it open and growled out, "What the Hell do you want..." Her voice trailed off.

"Nice to see you too Vicki." A voice from her past... and a face to match. Although in her mind she knew who this was, but her eyes were not seeing things right. That voice wasn't supposed to be that... husky. That body, while it wasn't very big or masculine, was supposed to be gangly. Or at least he had been in high school.

"Timmy?" What happened? Did her and Tootie think his name one too many times, or something?

"Bingo. I thought I'd stop by once I got into town, before Tootie's wedding." He smirked as his eyes wandered away from her eyes, down her body, down her legs, then back up to her eyes again.

"Sorry Twerp." She bit back the growl that had wanted to be released the moment he started checking her out, and she only bit it back because she wasn't used to being 'checked out'. "But you missed the wedding. I'm just getting back from it."

"Can't be." He muttered. She took a drink from her beer as he rummaging through his pockets then pulled out his invitation from Tootie. He read over it, then handed it over to her. She read over it, and noticed that the date had been crossed out, and a new one written in... but not in her sister's handwriting. "See?"

"Hmm, That looks like blondie's handwriting. That little brat." Now that she thought about it, Chester had been Timmy's friend, but all during the wedding planning he'd been worried about Tootie changing her mind if Timmy attended. It looked like he had made sure that didn't happen. She didn't think it would have... then again, Tootie had been obsessive over the brunette standing before her. So it might have been a possibility. Though she didn't think Tootie would be none too happy about it... "Hold that thought. And come in."

"Alright..." he sounded confused as he closed the door behind him. She went to her purse and pulled out her cell, dialing her sister's number. This was going to be fun... very fun.

"Vicki... Look I love you and all, but this IS my wedding night, you know... and we were about too..." Tootie started, but Vicki interrupted. Vicki was almost giddy.

"Toots! You'll never guess WHO came to visit. Timmy! Seems someone changed the date on his invitation." Vicki smirked as she was about to cock-block her new brother-in-law, on his wedding night of all nights. She couldn't even have planned anything more amusing than this.

"Changed the date... who would..." Tootie sounded genuinely confused. Oh, was this going to surprise her. She didn't know why this was making her so giddy, and excited. She took another gulp of her beer before saying anything.

"Looks like blondie's handwriting to me. You know how he was about not wanting Timmy to come... because he was..." She snickered as she heard Tootie yelling at Chester in the back ground, and the phone hung up. Well from the sound of it didn't hang up, it sounded like the phone had been thrown at, and hit Chester, before the line went dead. "Ahh, that's payback for all that pink. Now you..." She turned around to find Timmy still standing by the door, his duffel bag still in his hand. "I did say you could come in."

"Yeah. That you did. But since there's no wedding, I guess I'll check into my hotel, and take the next flight out in the morning." He shrugged, the arrogant smile that had been on his face most of the visit, even the mischievous smile when she had been talking to Tootie and ratting out Chester, had been replaced with a wary look.

"Seriously? Gonna just hit the hotel then leave?" This didn't seem like the fun loving child he had once been. If she remembered right, he would have used this as an excuse to have fun, see his friends, and relax. Now though... Tootie was mad at Chester, so a visit might not be as fun. Even if they weren't, it wouldn't have been as if he'd have time to hang out while they were on their honeymoon.

"I have things to do." He looked no where near amused. And the tone of voice he used sounded calloused and bored. Tootie's explanation of her visit made sense now. But it was an odd mental change.

"Really? You came here for a wedding, that you assumed would be two days from now. Which means you planned to at least be here for two days, and I doubt Tootie would have let you leave as soon as it was over. And now you say you have things to do?" She couldn't believe him. These were two of his best friends. Granted she didn't have any friends. But she sure as shit wouldn't treat her friends like this, if she had any. Unless of course he had classes to study for. If she remembered right, Tootie said he was in some University upstate California, "Unless you have classes to study for."

"Classes? Oh the university... yeah no, I stopped going." Stopped going? She knew why she had stopped, but she didn't know why he would quit. Timmy had seemed to be a less than average kid when he was younger. But that changed in his and Tootie's seventh grade. Turned out that Timmy wasn't idiotic. He was well above average. The short attention span, and the pranks had been a result in being bored in school, and ADHD. With the right medication, and advanced classes, he took off. He had even been accepted into an Ivy League University. "I didn't fit in like they wanted me too. Most of the people were pompous, and really annoying. And the ones that weren't just got on my nerves." He shrugged. She wondered what 'things' did he have to do, unless?

"Girlfriend then?" She pushed discarded underwear and clothing over on her couch and sat down. Inside, she thought she should be ashamed of the state of her apartment, but she wasn't. So she changed her clothing, and discarded her clothing wherever she wanted. She motioned to the part of the couch that was empty... relatively empty anyways. She groaned after she drained her beer.

"Girlfriend? No, nothing like that." He took a seat, shortly before she stood up. She tossed the bottle, which unlike the cap, went into the trashcan. She grabbed another two beers and returned to the couch. She handed one to him, and opened hers, tossing the new cap on the coffee table.

"Boyfriend?" He raised an eyebrow. And she wanted to laugh at his face. This was fun.

"You're kidding right?" He looked mildly annoyed, putting his beer on the table, unopened.

"Hey, not my fault that I'd think that. You never had a girlfriend. Turned down Tootie's every advance. Even when she filled out like a stupid voluptuous... model." She couldn't help but sound bitter, hell she felt bitter. She'd always been bitter of how Tootie developed, while she hadn't, well not as well as she had. "Don't you drink?"

"Not beer, no," She groaned and stood up going back to the kitchen and opened her freezer. She rarely drank liquor herself, but she always kept some. Tootie liked liquor, and even though she didn't drink often, she always made sure to have some in case her sister did come over. "Tootie... she wasn't really my type. Not really."

"Come on. Big boobs, all those curves. Not to mention, there's no doubt in my mind, she'd have done _any_ thing for you. She wouldn't have made _you_ wait like she did with Chester." She muttered as she put the glasses, cola, and liquor on the table. Timmy poured himself a drink, he tasted it, made a noise of approval, and sat back with the glass in his hand.

"So? Yeah she was... well rounded. Not my type. And yeah, alright. Most guys would have killed to have a girl willing to do anything for them, or too them. But that's not me. I don't like the submissive type. I like a woman with a bit of bite." He shrugged, she expected a blush. Expected him to be embarrassed, but he didn't at all. "Oh and that whole voluptuous thing. Not my thing either. Now if we are done discussing my turn ons and turn offs... It's getting late. I'd like to get some kind of sleep before checkout." She still expected him to be embarrassed, but he kept that same kind of bored tone in his voice. Well if she wasn't embarrassing him this way, there are always other ways.

"Well you could always spend the night here, there is no checkout time." She made her voice husky, and purred softly. She didn't exactly know why she was doing this. It wasn't really something she did. Well frustrating and messing with Timmy had always been a favored pastime of hers.

"Oh really?" He asked picking up a pair of her panties from beside him. "Am I supposed to sleep cocooned in your underwear?"

"Yeah so my place is a mess. I wasn't expecting company. I don't normally get company, except Tootie. Who is family and doesn't care about how I keep my apartment. It's... lived in." She said defensively, she didn't even know why she was being defensive. She'd never cared about the state of her place before. "Like you are the model of cleanliness. I remember what your room used to look like."

"Well, 'used to' is the key phrase. But I'm just messing with you. I do love the new style, though. The old white cotton ones you used to wear, were kind of boring." He smirked smugly as he dropped a pair of her purple panties, then poured another drink, "But I don't know what my place looks like right now. I can't remember what it looked like when I left it a couple weeks ago."

"Weeks?" she asked curiously. She was curious. But she was also stalling for time, because this conversation thing was kind of fun. She had hoped she would pick up some guy at the wedding's reception, but that was a bust. At least talking with Timmy, about day's gone by was interesting, and it felt nice to actually talk to someone. Wait... white cotton panties. "What do you mean white cotton ones?"

"Well I was a hormonal teen before you stopped babysitting. You never thought I would peek at my hot babysitter?" There was that smug look on his face again.

"So what, you used to take peeks at me then what? Tell your friends?" Having him talking about her like that seemed to embarrass and frustrate her... and it interested her... mildly.

"Na, I didn't tell my friends. I didn't want them to know what I did with those memories." He laughed when she spit her drink out of her mouth then started coughing. Did that little Twerp just... indirectly say he had gotten off on thoughts of her? He did say he wasn't into the overly voluptuous build. She crossed her legs leaning towards him. Come on Vicki, she thought to herself, he's not the boy you babysat anymore. He's an adult now. He's a man, you are a woman.

There wasn't much else to be said as Timmy forcefully pulled her into his lap, his lips connecting with hers. She wasn't even sure she could manage a complete sentence if she even tried at the moment. She'd hoped tonight would end up in some kind of sex. Though she really, _really_ , didn't think that it would end up with her sleeping with her former ward. But hell, she thought, beggars can't be choosers. She felt like she would melt as his lips moved from her mouth to her neck. Then she thought she might really melt, from how red her face turned when the t-shirt she had thrown on, was pulled off and tossed aside leaving her upper half exposed, and her lower half, barely covered. His mouth reconnected with her neck, then moved to her collarbone, her upper chest. She barely felt his lips brush her left nipple... as someone pounded on the door.

"Jesus!" Vicki growled in frustration. Timmy looked mildly amused, and she just wanted to slap him.

"I figured she'd be here sooner." He murmured as she went to retrieve her t-shirt and opened the door.

"Who?" She asked as he turned the handle of the door. Was he expecting someone? Did he really bring a date to the wedding and was just messing with her a second ago. All those thoughts were lost, when something knocked her to the ground. That something being an upset, robed version of her sister. Ahh, well, she should have figured that Tootie would be here as well. Fighting with Chester, and the fact her friend was here. "Tootie?"

"Vicki! He's such an ass. After everything! After dating him for six years, he can't trust me!" Tootie sobbed in her arms, which did pull at her heart. But she had been about to obtain a release, she so desperately needed. This is your fault, that former medicated manifestation of herself said, you made the phone call think it's funny now? "It's over! All over."

"Come on Toots, he was nervous, and yeah it was a dick move. But people do weird things when they are in love," So she had heard anyways. And keeping your best friend away, so your about-to-be-wife doesn't jump his bones, was weird. No weirder than her about to jump the same guys bones, just moments before.

"No... he said it was over. That he wasn't going to play second fiddle to Timmy anymore. Okay so... Timmy was my first love... And I talked about him a lot tonight, because I was sad he didn't show up... and that was all HIS fault..." glass clinked together in the background, which stopped the conversation. That ass wasn't even looking their way, he was making another drink. Then he obviously seemed to notice the absence of conversation and turned towards them.

"Uh Hi Tootie," His voice still sounded husky. "Excuse me for not standing to greet you... but my... legs are a bit tired. Long day. Then I find out I already missed the main event."

"N-No, it wasn't your fault Timmy." Tootie dried her eyes, and finally got off of her. Which allowed Vicki to be able to stand. When she returned to the couch, she found a third glass on the coffee table. But she hadn't heard Timmy move. Obviously he had, and found her glasses. He poured two more drinks.

"Sounds like you could use one." He murmured as he lifted his glass.

"To the single life!" Tootie said before downing her drink. Ironic, since she wasn't technically single.

"You're not single." Vicki said, but the lifted her glass, "But I'll drink to it."

"Why should I be married to someone that can't trust me? Or even trust his friend? I only had three friends Vicki! Three! And Chester had to go and make it so one of them couldn't make it, to what was supposed to be, my most special day!" Tootie went on and on like that for a while. She didn't know how to even begin to understand what Tootie was going through. How could she? She had never been in a serious relationship. All her relationships consisted of desire and lust.

"Because you only have three friends. Chester was an idiot, that's a given. Though, I'm sure he didn't do it to be malicious. It, however, was a dick move. He does loves you, though." Timmy said as he poured himself another drink. This side of him surprised her. Seemed to surprise Tootie as well. She couldn't quite get a feel for Timmy... he was all over the place. Arrogant, sensual, pervy, caring, kind, knowledgeable... it would be one thing if he showed these traits with the same demeanor, but each side of him seemed like an act. "Tomorrow, you'll miss him, and when you go see him, you'll see how much he missed you. The only person this really effected was me, Toots. I missed the wedding because of someone being petty. Which I'm not happy about, but I understand why he did it, even if I don't like it. Believe me... you don't want to give up something that's good."

"But Timmy, you came all the way out here just to attend my wedding." Tootie accepted the drink that Timmy offered her. Vicki also accepted a drink from him as well.

"Yeah. And you missed being able to hang out with your friends." Vicki said. She could tell the alcohol was affecting her, she had her moments of being nice still. But still she'd rather tease him. She had been nice to her sister, because... well because it was important that she was nice. This time.

"Life goes on." Timmy muttered... a strange look in his eyes, before he looked down into his glass. Then murmured something that she assumed that he didn't intend for anyone to actually hear. "Even if you don't want it to."

She wanted to respond, had tried on and off through out the rest of the night. Now that Tootie seemed to be in a more upbeat mood, things were going a bit better. But every chance she saw to bring it up, it had been like Timmy knew what she was thinking, and a serious look from him, quieted her. An odd role reversal in her mind.

 **AVAVA**

 **T** he next morning she woke up, after hearing a noise, to find her sisters foot in her face. It seemed they both had fallen asleep on her couch. She pushed the foot out of the way, watching her sister roll off the couch and onto the floor. Said sister sitting up in confusion, then holding her head. The action seemed to set off an alarm in her head... or at least it felt that way as her head started throbbing.

"I'm never drinking again." Tootie muttered, then winced as if, even saying that much hurt her head even more. "Why'd you let me drink so much?"

"Hey that was..." She looked around at the two empty bottles of bourbon, the couple bottles of beer she had consumed before joining the brunette drinking the bourbon. But she noticed that a couple things were missing. Timmy. And Timmy's duffel-bag. "Where is Timmy?"

"I don't know." Tootie said getting up off the floor and looking around, as if Vicki had missed him or his items scanning the room.

The two looked through the apartment. Not in the bathroom, or the kitchen. Tootie had thought maybe he went to Vicki's room, since the couch had been occupied. But no luck he wasn't in there either. Bathroom was empty as well. There was no sign of the boy.

Vicki sighed as she met Tootie in the kitchen, who was reading something written on a piece of paper. "What's that?"

"It's a note from Timmy," Tootie muttered, looking at her strangely, handing the note to Vicki to read. "Again..."

 _'Vicki and Tootie,_

 _Hey. Not odd for me to be writing a note I suppose. Considering the last note I left. But I know you both would have argued with me. I decided to take a plane back home, and I'm sure by the time you read this, I'll already be on my way. I didn't actually have a reason to stay,'_

 _No reason to stay? She wondered to herself. What about what happened last night? She definitely felt there was some kind of spark last night... or maybe it was just lust... she didn't know anymore. But she continued reading._

 _'But I have every reason to leave. Chester and Tootie will get to have their honeymoon, without Chester worrying about be trying to steal his wife. Which I could, if I wanted her, (no offense Tootie. I just always saw you more as a sister, than a lover. I'm sorry for that, and sorry for what's next.)_

 _Vicki, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have done those things. I wanted to let you know it wasn't just spur of the moment. I've always had an attraction to you. I don't know what it was/is about you. But I always felt/feel heated around you. Last night I just let things get away from me. I have a lot to deal with, ever since I lost my parents. I just needed comfort, and I'm sorry if I took things too far. I suppose, lucky for you, Tootie came over at the right time. Who knows how last night could have ended._

 _Oh, and clean up your apartment a bit more. I literally had to wash a load of your underwear. Well I didn't have to, but I tossed them into the washer, so that you and Tootie didn't wake up in a cocoon of your underwear. Well, my taxi should be here any minute so I guess I'll end this here._

 _Take care Vicki and Tootie,_

 _Timothy Tiberius Turner._

 _P.S. I don't like good-byes, so this is usually easiest._

"So what exactly did I interrupt last night?" Tootie looked at her through narrow eyes, as she continued to study the loopy, though elegant handwriting that was Timmy's.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about." Vicki bit back a snarl. She was trying to think... trying to take in all the note said, and didn't say. She'd always known he'd seen Tootie like a sister, which was why it didn't come as a shock they'd never dated. She'd never known that he had some kind of crush on her... maybe it was more than just a crush, if he still felt it. "What happened to his parents?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Tootie said moving to Vicki's computer. Vicki stood behind Tootie as she searched for anything to do with the Turners in the area where he lived now. A lot of unrelated things came up, as per usual with searching something. But at the top seemed to be a news article.

" _'Two dead in head on collision'_ " Vicki read the headline. It seemed a semi-truck veered into his parent's lane early one morning, killing his parents... "Four days ago!? That would mean he hopped a plane here, after the funeral." Well if he waited three days like most people did.

"Poor Timmy. He'd just buried his parents, to show up her to find out that he'd missed the wedding." Tootie wiped a tear from her eye. Then again, if Timmy had of shown up early for the original wedding, he might not have been home to find out about his parents until he arrived back home. But she wasn't going to let Tootie know about that little factoid just yet, if at all.

Vicki pulled out her cellphone and realized she didn't have Timmy's number. She got the number from Tootie, and dial it. Luckily, Tootie still had been lusting after the boy when he moved, because Tootie had left her phone at the hotel, her and Chester were at. But she had memorized the number.

"Hello?" Timmy answered the phone, obviously he wasn't on the plane just yet.

"Timmy! What the hell? You just leave a note and sneak out of my apartment? Again with the notes!" Vicki growled into the phone. She knew she was supposed to be sympathetic. That he'd just lost his parents. That he felt, his feelings towards her were... childish... foolish... maybe even wrong. Hell, maybe they were, but she didn't care!

"I didn't sneak out. I don't like good-byes, and you know it. I told you that in the letter. I would have said something, but you were were dead to the world." He said, then muttered, "Or so I thought."

"Where are you?" She asked finding a pair of pants to put on, Tootie looking for the same thing. Though she didn't tell Tootie that her hips were too big for any of her pants.

"In a cab, almost at the airport."

"Tell the driver to turn around, and bring your skinny ass back here." That little twerp damn sure wasn't going to run out of her. Not after the crap he wrote in that note. No. He had things to answer for.

"Seriously... I have things to do Vicki." His voice was sharp, but she also hear a bit of pleading in his voice.

"Is this about you're parents? Paperwork?" She couldn't stop him from doing that.

"No... well. Not what you're thinking. Look I'm not comfortable talking about... this over the phone." He said bitterly.

"Well have the cab bring you back here, and we can talk about it, in person." Check and mate, she thought to herself.

"Look if I miss this flight... I won't get another chance to go home." There was something in his voice that she just couldn't detect... that she couldn't place.

"Well your return date isn't for a few days. So a couple days won't make a difference." She said defiantly. "Look either have that cab turn around, or me and Tootie will come make a scene at the airport. And I should let you know, Tootie's butt's too big to fit into my pants... meaning she'll likely be in her robe."

"HEY! _My_ butt is not big. _Yours_ is just tiny!" Tootie grumbled, having obviously given up putting on a pair of her pants.

"I... uh..." A few moments of silence. "I guess I could stay for a few days."

"Then get your skinny ass back here." She growled and hung up the phone.

Vicki sat on the couch and sighed. She'd won. She loved winning. Though Timmy hadn't sounded too happy on the phone. But bugging him was something that she loved to do. Had always loved to do. She closed her eyes, and leaned her head back. Now that she'd gotten Timmy to come back she suddenly felt tired. She sighed as she felt someone watching her. She tried to ignore the feeling, because she knew who was looking at her. Tootie cleared her throat.

"Vicki. So lets talk about last night." Tootie's voice took on this jealous quality.

"What about it?" Vicki muttered without opening her eyes. "You're married. Timmy's single, I'm single. We are both adults. If we want to make-out, that's our business."

"You made-out with Timmy?" Now would not be a good time to point out that Tootie had interrupted the making-out, and that if she hadn't... a lot more would have been done. Or at least Vicki assumed more would have happened.

"A bit. Look, we were drinking. Talking about the past. Talking about... I don't remember. Things just got out of hand. That's all Toots." She still refused to open her eyes. And she didn't see what the big deal was. Timmy was what? Twenty-two, she was twenty-six. That and Tootie was married. MARRIED. So it shouldn't matter what did, or didn't happen.

"That's not what it sounded like in the letter. That and he basically just confessed to having a 'thing' for you." Tootie pretty much grumbled, but didn't bring it up anymore. She was glad for the silence, it would allow her a few minutes relaxation until Timmy returned. Then she'd find out why he was running hot and cold.

 **AVAVA**

 **W** hen she and Tootie stepped out on her balcony, she breathed in the the fresh air, and let it air our her apartment. It didn't stink... not usually. Except days like today. It reeked of beer and liquor. So she had left her front door open, allowing a cross breeze to push the alcohol smell away. She had tried to just relax... but she couldn't. So while waiting for Timmy to return, she and Tootie cleaned up the living room, and kitchen. Tossed her discarded clothing into a empty hamper in her room, that she didn't even know was there. And listened to Tootie complain about the discarded dress that she worked so hard to pick out. And finally found out why it was pink. Tootie spent weeks, looking through pink fabric until she found the shade that mated Vicki's eyes. Even though it was Tootie's wedding, she picked out the brides maid's dresses just for her. A little guilt had washed through her, as she remember tossing and cursing the dress. Then when a cab pulled up and Timmy got out of it, she went to wave and get his attention, as did Tootie. Until Vicki put her hand over Tootie's mouth.

"Shh... Listen." Vicki whispered when Tootie tried to fight her off.

"I have nothing else left. Yes I know... but you're not listening. Fine! You got the car. You got the apartment. I sold off every thing else I owned, to pay the rent on the store." Timmy was furious. "You know what? Divorce papers were the best thing I ever got from you!" Then he threw his bag on the ground. "No... you really want to know why I'm mad? You're such a damned whore, yet I'm the only guy that ended up paying for it... and honestly I could have handled that. The divorce papers... I could have taken. But the fact I tell you my parents had JUST died in a car accident, and you just... blow off what I said to hand me the papers. You couldn't have waited a few damned days!" He yelled into the phone, before he threw it. She watched as the phone bounced off the ground, breaking into several pieces. That, definitely was not the same Timmy that they had hang around with last night.

"Sounds like he's in deeper than we imagined." Vicki whispered and Tootie just nodded. They watched Timmy, straighten out his clothing, dust off his bag. Then watched him as he walked in to the building. Quickly they closed the balcony's doors, and sat on the couch. They didn't want him to know they had over heard him.

"What do we do?" Tootie whispered.

"Just act normal." Something that they knew would prove difficult for them both.

"You two in here?" Timmy called as he stuck his head in the door. "Look I'm sorry about the note. Just things are hectic, and I wanted to clear some stuff up. But, looks like it can wait."

"Oh... yeah? That's awesome." She was shocked. He was just furious... smashed his own phone. And now he was up here, smiling sheepishly, and acting like he was alright. How long had he been wearing this mask of happiness? How long had he been in a relationship, that he was miserable in? Where he had to pretend that he was happy. Had he actually fooled himself into thinking that he was happy, even if for a short time?

"UH... yeah. That's cool, Timmy." Tootie squeaked, then watched as Timmy's eyes narrowed. The edges of his mask fraying.

"You heard." He said simply, no longer any illusion of happiness, or sheepishness.

"Heard wh..." Timmy glared at Tootie. "Yeah.. okay, so we heard. We didn't mean too. We were out on the balcony when you drove up!"

"So... You were married... are married technically... at least until..." Vicki started.

"No, I'm not married. I signed the papers four days ago. Legally, I'm divorced." He said as he sat in the chair. "Did you to clean while I was gone? Or does you're underwear burst into flames when in direct contact with sunlight?"

"Nice try. Come on. Explain what happened." Timmy's face tightened, after she spoke.

"You want to know? Fine. I met her my last year of high school. I went off to the University, and she stayed back. Her grades not good enough to get into a school she thought she deserved to go to. Some how, she managed to get me to leave my school, and use the money I would have spent on the school for an apartment, and a store we both owned. Got married two years ago. Yeah so we fought a lot, what relationship doesn't have it's issues? Until a couple weeks ago when I come home early and find her with some other guy in my bed." She remembered when he said he didn't know what his placed looked like when he had left it a couple weeks before. "So I try to cool off, I'm at my parents. Just trying to calm down. Thinking. Okay... maybe it was a one time thing... we could work past it. Then my parent's car accident... I'm torn up. So I go to the one person I think I could talk to. And Boom, divorce papers... She divorced ME. She was the one that fucked everything up... and now I'm the one that needs to 'grow up'. So... all I wanted was for it to all just be over. So We didn't need a judge. I agreed she could have it all. That crappy apartment. That stupid car, and the store. She can have it all."

"So... where does that leave you?" Tootie asked... which was a good thing in Vicki's mind, because she had... nothing. No comment, no remark. Nothing. She had been a complete bitch most of her life. But... how in the hell, had Timmy found someone more sadistic than her?

"Meaning." The look on his face told her everything. Told her that he knew just what Tootie was asking. And she could read the answer just as plain as words on paper. It left him between a rock, and a hard place.

"I mean... will you inherit your parents house, and money? So you won't be like... homeless right?" Tootie continued.

"Well." Timmy sighed, "After we sell off everything... and pay off my parents debts. I might end up with something. Not really sure. You don't go on that many vacations, without amassing debt."

"So you're saying..." Tootie pushed... Damn it Tootie, couldn't she just drop it. It's obvious what's going to happen. It's obviously what happened... why do you have to push.

"Basically?" Timmy laughed... not the normal carefree laugh of his youth. Not even a sarcastic laugh. No. This was cold. A laugh that actually managed to produce a shiver in her spine. "I have about... three grand. And..." he looked over to his duffel-bag. "Whatever is in there. Great if I was backpacking through Europe, but not so much when you have to start over. But hell, I've been through worse." No he hadn't. She might not have 'known' him while he was gone, but no way could have anything larger than this happen to him. He lost everything... literally everything, and everyone he cared about. Traveled hundreds of miles to come to a wedding his missed. Which he spent what little money he had left on a plane ticket. She would be screaming for help by now... hell, she had never asked for help, but...Wait... what was he saying about a hotel... maybe she should listen.

"What was that?" Vicki asked, realizing that she hadn't actually spoke in a while, since Tootie seemed to have been grilling her friend.

"I was saying, I should start looking for a hotel. If I'm going to end up here for a bit longer." She could tell, that paying for a hotel was the last thing he wanted to do.

"You'll stay here. I don't charge as much."

"But do you have maid service?" He raised his eyebrow and just looked at her.

"I do still have that maid outfit... so if you feel the need, _you_ could clean up." She smirked, and his eyebrow just got a bit higher.

 **AVAVA**

 **"** **A** lright so..." Tootie looked at Timmy. All three of them had gotten into the alcohol again, since Tootie was ignoring the calls from Chester. "... Explain swapping spit with my sister."

"I don't understand. Do you want me to explain, how it's done? How it was? Or do you want me to explain what it was like? Or maybe... You want me to explain, your sister being topless straddling my lap?" Shit, shit and double shit. She hadn't wanted to explain to Tootie about what she had been wearing... or hadn't been wearing in this case. And Timmy was just... buzzed enough to reveal that information. "She tasted like bourbon and cola, by the way."

"Bourbon and cola... interesting... whoa wait. Topless?" Tootie narrowed her eyes looking right at her. "You never mentioned topless. Or straddling him! I thought you said you made-out!"

"We did that too... just with her topless." Damn it Timmy, shut up! Vicki just stared into her sister's violet eyes.

"Tootie, you're married... remember that. I wasn't stealing him from you. You married Blondie," She tried to reason with her sister... who seemed to be more than buzzed. "Meaning two different consenting adults can... do... things..."

"Hey Tootie?" Timmy leaned forward, this big smirk on his face. "Wanna watch?"

"I... Uh... what the... what is wrong with..." Tootie started, until Timmy busted out laughing. Honestly, Vicki had been taken back by the question, until he laughed. Then it became very amusing. "You are freaking twisted!" Tootie looked at her sister then at Timmy. "Bah! Maybe you both deserve each other. You're both twisted! Screw this. I'm going to call a cab, then I'm going to go finally consummate my marriage. I'm bored with you both." She couldn't tell if Tootie was in a good mood or a bad mood. Maybe both. Good, because she was finally going to get laid. And bad, because she would have to forgive Chester to get laid... unless Tootie was crafty. Get laid... then guilt him about how Timmy missed the wedding. That would make it feel great for her, and make him feel guilty about it... or at least that was what she would do if she was in Tootie's place... Then again, if she was in Tootie's place... Blondie wouldn't be getting any... ever... cause she wouldn't have married him. Not enough spine. She looked at Timmy... but this one... Well only the future knew that answer.


End file.
